


Coffeeshops and Crushes

by practically_perfect



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/practically_perfect/pseuds/practically_perfect
Summary: Roman has a crush on the very cute and mysterious barista.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Coffeeshops and Crushes

Roman has never been afraid of anything. When he was five, his parents took him to the circus. When the clowns came out in their tiny red car with their makeup melting off their crooked faces, all the children shrieked with wet cheeks while Roman grinned and leaned over the railing for a closer look. When he was ten, he starred in his first musical. While everyone else was running around backstage with ripped costumes and forgotten lines, Roman stood ready for his entrance with his chin up and his chest puffed out. His first year of high school came when he was fifteen and once again, he was eerily calm as his friends fretted about their hair and their clothes. Needless to say, Roman is pretty brave.  
At least, he thought he was brave until he met Virgil.  
It was a Saturday morning when Patton and Logan asked Roman to go study with them, but it was Roman’s grand idea to try out the new coffee shop while they were at it.  
It was this chain of events that led Roman to stand with his mouth agape at the cute barista. And there was no question about it - Roman was absolutely terrified to talk to him.  
“Uh, Roman? Something wrong, Kiddo?” Patton gently nudged Roman’s shoulder with a concerned expression on his face.  
“Patton, we talked about calling people older than you, ‘Kiddo’,” Logan mentioned as he roughly shut Roman’s still-gaping mouth.  
“But you have to admit, he does look a bit childish when stares like that.” Patton waved a pale and freckled hand in front of Roman’s face. “You’re still looking a bit spacey there.”  
Roman turned to his stupidly oblivious friends. “Do you mere mortals not see what I see?”  
“That delectable looking muffin?”  
“The dark academia atmosphere?”  
“Well, yes, you’re not technically wrong, but I was talking about Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome behind the counter.”  
The two friends quickly looked Logan with his usual frown and Patton with an excited smile.  
Somehow Logan managed to frown even more deeply. “You know he’s actually not that tall, right?”  
“That is not the point, Poindexter and besides, he’s hunched over. When he stands up straight I’m sure he casts an impressive shadow.”  
“I believe you mean if he stands up straight. That hunched position seems to be his dominant stance,” Logan said studiously.  
“Well, Kiddo, if you think he’s so cute, why don’t you go and talk to him?”  
For the first time in his life, Roman felt a feeling of panic shoot through him. No way was he going to talk to - he squinted at the nametag - Virgil. Wow, Virgil. A dark and mysterious name to go right along with a dark and mysterious boy.  
“Actually, m not feeling too well now that I think about it. I’m gonna head home.” And before either of them could get a word in edgewise, Roman was grandly and heroically fleeing from the coffee shop.

One week later, Roman found himself in the same spot whilst staring at the same boy.  
“Alright, Ro Ro Ro Your Boatman.”  
“Paton, what -”  
“This is your big moment. Do you remember what we practiced?”  
Roman took a steadying breath. “Hey there, my name is Roman. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime?”  
“That was adequate,” Logan curtly nodded.  
“Adequate? That was brilliant, Romance!”  
“Okay, Patton, I love how you’re being my hype man right now, but after we’re done here we really need to discuss your choice of nicknames.”  
Before he could see Patton’s crestfallen face, Roman turned and head to the register.  
As he walked up, he took a moment to admire the fine specimen standing in front of him. His dark wavy hair tickled his ears and fell into his hazel eyes. Although he had the standard green worker shirt on, he sported a patched up sweatshirt, which was barely pulled up enough to showcase the plethora of rings on his pale fingers. He was the most beautiful thing Roman had ever laid his eyes on.  
Before he was ready, he arrived at the counter.  
Virgil lifted his eyes from the cups he was polishing and casually flicked his eyes over Roman’s form. “What can I get for you today?”  
And God did those words throw Roman off his game because he had never heard such a wonderfully melodic voice before. He immediately started praying that Virgil was a singer. Unfortunately, this also happened to be the first time that Roman ever forgot his script.  
“Uh, my name is gay and I was wondering if you singer?”  
In the midst of his mortification, Roman barely registered the quirk of a smile on Virgil’s face.  
“Hey, Gay, I’m Virgil and yes I am a singer. Come back here tonight at eight and you can hear me and my band play. Okay?”  
Roman barely managed to nod his burning head before he promptly ran away. Again.

Needless to say, Roman, Patton, and Logan spent the next five hours or so picking out the perfect outfit. Patton insisted on a bright Hawaiian shirt to make him “stand out” while Logan insisted on a dark blue suit to convey “intelligence with approachability. In the end, Roman finally decided on black jeans, a red shirt, and a leather jacket.  
“Well boys, I think I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”  
“And remember,” Logan said. “No script this time because that clearly didn’t work last time.”  
Roman glared at him. “I’m quite aware of that, Logan.”  
“Well it wasn’t a total disaster,” Patton piped up. “I mean, he did invite you to his concert tonight.”  
“Yeah, but not because he likes me, he just wants more people there. Ugh! I can’t believe I’m actually going to this thing.”  
“Don’t be silly, Kiddo. This could be your soulmate, after all, you never know.”  
Roman huffed and straightened his jacket. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Let’s go before I change my mind.”  
When they arrived at the coffee shop for the second time that day, they were certainly not alone. The coffee shop was so packed that they only managed to get the last table because they got there thirty minutes early. As the minutes ticked down to eight, the shop steadily filled up with people, many even wearing a black shirt that read All the Rejects. Patton nudged Roman’s side and wiggled his eyebrows. “Still think he just wanted you to come to add to the crowd?”  
Before Roman could retort with a snarky response, the lights dimmed and the crowd began to cheer.  
Suddenly, as if he were a magnet that Roman’s eyes were drawn to, Virgil stepped onto the makeshift stage and flashed his quip of a smile. Roman absently wondered if he had died and gone to heaven.  
Virgil’s voice sounded over the speaker and seemed to simultaneously soothe and excite the crowd. “Are you guys ready to hear some great music?” As the crowd’s roar started to die down, Virgil and his band began their first song.  
A few songs later and everyone, including the few who managed to snag a table, were on their feet.  
Wiping some sweat from his brow, Virgil took a seat at the keyboard and adjusted his microphone. “All right, you guys, I’m just gonna take this opportunity to slow things down a little bit. This next song is called ‘Reckless Desires’”.  
The next three minutes went by both agonizingly slow and much too quickly. Virgil’s eyes seemed to find his in the crowd the moment the song started to play, and they were locked there for the duration of the number.  
When the song inevitably ended, Roman felt chills down his body as he and Virgil continued to stare at each other.  
After what seemed like an eternity, the guitar player came over and slapped Virgil on the back, which seemed to break him out of his reverie. Roman curiously found it incredibly difficult to pay attention after that. 

Two days later, Roman found himself unconsciously walking back to the coffee shop. However, he was instantly filled with disappointment when he found that a short blonde girl had taken Virgil’s spot behind the counter. Roman sighed. At least he would finally be able to try the coffee.  
After getting his iced latte, Roman turned around to find himself table. Unfortunately, he turned around a little too quickly and promptly ran straight into someone.  
“I am so sorry!” he said, scrambling to wipe the dripping coffee off of the other person’s shirt.  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m used to spilled coffee.”  
Roman froze as he recognized the sound of that voice. He slowly lifted his head and sure enough, Virgil was standing there with his damn crooked smile directed toward Roman. Of fucking course.  
“Virgil! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry.”  
Virgil frowned at him “You remember my name”  
“Uh,” Roman intelligently said. “Well, yeah. I mean you’re kind of hard to forget.”  
Virgil blushed. “Oh, Um, thanks.”  
“But seriously, I can get your clothes dry-cleaned for you or something.”  
“Oh, that won’t be necessary. But I do have another request for you if I may be so bold.”  
“What is it?” Roman asked apprehensively.  
“A date. With me. Friday night.”  
Roman blinked in disbelief. “You want to go on a date? With me?”  
“Well, yeah,” Virgil said, shuffling his feet. “You’re pretty funny and charismatic and not to mention super cute.”  
Now it was Roman’s turn to blush profusely  
“Um, yes.”  
“Yes?”  
“Yes, I would like to go out with you on Friday.”  
“Oh! Awesome, I’ll meet you here at seven?”  
Roman smiled. “Sounds good. Oh, and my name isn’t Gay, it’s Roman.”  
Virgil smiled. “Well, I guess I’ll see you on Friday, Roman.”  
Roman watched in disbelief as Virgil, still drenched in coffee, walked away. It seems like he’s not the only brave person in the world.


End file.
